Always
by LovelySora
Summary: '-¿Cómo es posible que me conozcas mejor que yo?-' Ese chico era capaz de entenderme sin ni siquiera hablar, cada gesto, cada movimiento, todo. Él lo sabía todo, algo así como si me leyera la mente '-Tú y yo nos conocimos cuando estábamos ebrios-' Le dije secamente '-Y aun ebria no se te quitaba lo egocéntrica-' Me gritó. Por primera vez sentí algo más allá por alguien.
1. Ebrios

**ALWA****YS**

* * *

**JAJAJA siempre subo nuevas historias y ni siquiera termino las otras JAJAJA #HAILSORA y como me voy a desvelar escribiendo estas historia ya tengo preparado mi café y mis galletitas3 Este también es un AU/UA [Universo Alterno/ Universe Altern] de los hermanos incestuoso Kagamine uwu les juro que mañana actualizo todos mis historias lo juro por mi dignidad y estas deliciosas galletas de coco*-* Bueno ya, empecemos antes de que se me acabe el café :'v [TODO EL FIC SERÁ EN POV RIN]**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

**Canción recomendada: Can't nobody – 2NE1**

* * *

_**Incluso tú, un completo desconocido**_

_**Llegaste a conocerme más de lo que yo sabía**_

_**Sobre mí.**_

* * *

Desperté lanzándole maldiciones a mi IPhone por no haber sonada, ahora gracias a él llegaré tarde a la oficina y tendría que escuchar los sermones de ese estúpido. _Perfecto._ Susurré con sarcasmo para mí misma apresurándome en guardar todo en mi bolso _Carolina Herrera_ mientras me colocaba la colonia _Nina L'elixir _y me disponía a salir a toda velocidad de mi departamento, subí a mi automóvil rojo conduciendo hasta la agencia de autos 'YAMAHA' siendo yo la jefe de flota, no puedo quejarme de mi trabajo; lo único son los estúpidos y arrogantes de mis compañeros, yo nunca tuve la menor intención de acercármeles. La única relación que tenía con ellos era el compañerismo de estar en el mismo departamento, siendo yo la jefe tiendo a ser consultada por muchos trabajadores, pero de allí nada más, ni salidas a bares ni a karaokes, ni siquiera para por lo menos pasar un almuerzo juntos, nada. A mis veintiséis años recién cumplidos me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, todos esos años de estudio incansable dieron frutos y lo agradecía, ya no tenía esa pinta nerd que tenía en mis años de secundaria; ahora era una mujer de estatura media, cabello hasta los hombros y ya no utilizaba ese gran moño blanco, pechos pequeños pero notables, cintura y cadera marcada junto a unas larga y hermosas piernas blancas, no, definitivamente ya no era la de antes. Llevó tres años en mi trabajo, especializada en administración de empresas, gracias a mi empeño en mis estudios pude ganarme una beca a Harvard estudiando Leyes, gracias al tiempo que viví en Estados Unidos pude aprender el inglés que ahora hablo con fluidez.

Dejando a un lado mis logros académicos también tengo que contar que tampoco soy una antisocial, tengo a mis tres mejores amigas: Meiko, Luka y Gumi. Y a _**él**_… de quién tengo mucho por hablar…

.

Ese mismo día cuando estaba por subir el elevador me encontré con un compañero de departamento; Mikuo Hatsune, quién me sonrió pícaramente y me guiñó el ojo, yo sólo le sonreí nerviosa lo cual él notó. Maldita la hora en que no decidí subir por las escaleras, ahora tendré que aguantar a este idiota y sus estúpidos coqueteos.

_-¿No te gustaría ir a tomar una copa y luego ir a mi departamento?- _Me susurró pícaramente al oído.

_-No, gracias.- _Espeté. No volteé a verlo ni un segundo.

_-¿No te gustaría sentir lo que es un verdadero hombre?- _Musito acercándose peligrosamente a mí, aun así no hice nada.

_-¿Un verdadero hombre es el que se acuesta con otras chicas teniendo una prometida?- _Di en el orgullo y la dignidad de ese hombre –_No me hagas reír, primero dale el lugar que se merece Neru -_Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y yo había dejado el orgullo de ese peli azul por los suelos, es verdad que tiene prometida y todos ya saben los amoríos que tiene con las chicas del trabajo, aún más con la recepcionista; Miku.

Me encamine hasta mi oficina saludando amablemente a mi secretaria Teto Kasane, me entrego unos cuantos papeles para la gestión de flota, suspiré, cansada y me dispuse a llenarlos. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Teto fue a comprar ensalada mientras que yo solo compré un poco de café para seguir llenando los papeles y en eso llega mi 'queridísimo' supervisor.

_-Kagamine-san- _Me llamó –_Excelente el día de hoy, ¿no crees?- _Sabia que escondía algo, rodé los ojos y respondí.

_-¿Tan lindo día y ya está jodiendo gente?- _Le dijo sonriente lo cual cambio su humor.

_-Sólo te quiero avisar que no te excedas con los requisitos del cliente- _Avisó con una mirada seria –_Eres la jefe de flota y tu trabajo administrar y optimizar los vehículos- _Agregó como si no supiera en que consiste mi trabajo.

_-¿Y entonces ya se va?- _Le dijo apuntando con mi bolígrafo la puerta, él bufó y salió.

_-Cabrón…-_ Susurré cuando él ya había salido.

El día paso rápido, a eso de las cinco salí del trabajo dirigiéndome a mi departamento felizmente y de repente sonó el ringtone de mi IPhone -_¿Diga?- _Contesté.

_-¿Rin? ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- _Era Luka invitándome a su casa, bastante tenía con lo de hoy para que me jodiera el momento.

_-¿Para qué? Luka estoy cansada-_ Respondí de mala gana.

_-Coño Rin, hoy es mi cumpleaños número veintiocho y tú mandándome a la mierda-_ Me dijo con indignación.

_-¿Enserio?- _Dije con emoción, había olvidado su cumpleaños –_Esta bien, iré sólo que llegaré en una hora- _Agregué.

_-Más te vale…-_Colgó.

Camine deprisa y entre a una joyería, le compraría algo pues no quería llegar con las manos vacías, mire unos cuantos collares que venían con una esclava y aretes. Encontré uno muy bonito que consistía en un collar con una gran piedra con tonalidades en azul, un anillo con la misma piedra y unos aretes iguales, sin duda los compré –Que esas mierdas costaron más que mi IPhone- sabía que a Luka le encantaría. Llegué a mi departamento y me di una ducha rápida, al salir me puse un vestido largo de color rosa palo escotado y con un fajo hecho en trenza blanco, el vestido dejaba ver una de mis piernas haciéndome ver hermosa, me coloque unos tacones color crema y me coloque un poco de maquillaje. Tome mi bolso de mano _Chanel _del mismo color del vestido con unos toques amarillos.

Guarde mi teléfono y dinero en mi bolso tomé la cajita del regalo y salí de mi departamento, subí a mi automóvil y conduje hasta la casa de mi mejor amiga. Cuando llegué el ambiente no era como lo esperaba; había mucha gente con pinta elegante pero la mayoría de ellos estaban bebiendo y otros estaban tirados por tanta bebida, entré algo nerviosa hasta que vi a mi amiga que en cuanto la vi la abracé y le di su regalo.

_-Felicidades Luka- _La felicite mientras la abrazaba.

-_Muchas gracias, Rinny_\- Agradeció.

_-Aquí tienes tu regalo, disfrútalo- _Le entregué la cajita.

_-Rinny… no debiste…-_ Abrió la cajita y sus ojos se quedaron en un asombro enseguida volteó a mirar y me abrazo.

-_Ambas sabemos que sí- _Dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Me llevó hasta su mini bar y me sirvió una copa y conversábamos, había mucha gente muy agradable y graciosa lo que me hizo arrepentirme de estos años haber solo tenido pocos amigos cuando en realidad habían montones de gente amable y amistosa. La única persona que no se nos unía era un rubio quien estaba fumando en el sofá, llevaba una coleta mal hecha en el cabello, una camiseta a cuadros rojos abierta dejando ver su camisa de tirantes blanca, unos jeans azules gastados y botas cafés. Lo miré y él también lo hizo, mirándonos por segundo hasta que una persona se posó enfrente de mí bloqueando mi mirada del rubio, se levantó y tomó una cerveza del six que había a un lado de mí, dejándome oler su fragancia de colonia, cigarrillo y cerveza… una fragancia embriagante y masculina. Unas horas después me sentí cansada de la música y las conversaciones así que subí al balcón con unas cuantas cervezas, ahora sé porque no me acercaba a la gente… suspiré y comencé a hablar conmigo misma.

_-Quizá ya deba irme… bueno no hay de qué preocuparse, Rin. Mañana es sábado así que puedes gritar tanto como quieras por esta resaca- _Suspiré hablando conmigo misma mientras bebía la tercera cerveza.

_-Aburrido… ¿no?- _Pronunció aquel rubio al que miraba recargando sus brazos en el balcón.

_-¿Eh?- _Pregunté confundida, después me sonrojo pensando que me había escuchado hablar sola.

-_La fiesta, ya me duele la cabeza de tanto karaoke- _Bufó molesto mientras sacaba un cigarrillo dejando ver unos tatuajes que tenía en el brazo como en el cuello.

_-¿Fumas?- _Pregunte asqueada.

_-Sí, ¿quieres hacerlo?- _Me ofreció un cigarrillo que yo negué con las manos y con la cabeza.

_-No, ¿sabes los daños que te hace tan sólo prenderlo? Activa más de doscientas toxinas- _Le dije como la sabelotodo que soy.

_-Me dejaste sin palabras…-_Dijo en tono sarcástico –_Soy Len Yamamoto, por cierto- _Se presentó.

_-Rin Kagamine- _Extendí la mano –_Un placer- _él tomó mi mano y la beso por lo cual yo removí mi mano sonrojada.

_-El placer es mío, querida- _Guiñó el ojo y después rio.

_-¿Cuál es tu edad?- _Pregunte por mera curiosidad.

_-Veintisiete, pero para ti querida, dieciocho- _Respondió.

_-No quiero que me acusen de abuso infantil, yo tengo veintiséis- _Reí levemente, por alguna razón él me hacia reír como nadie nunca.

_-No tengo otra cosa que hacer, así que platícame de ti, querida- _Confesó fumando de su cigarrillo.

_-Pues… trabajo en una agencia de autos, tengo dos carreras, sé dominar el inglés, coreano, francés y alemán- _Le conté –_Soy un poco arrogante y malhumorada… ahora tú- _agregué.

_-Pues yo tengo mi propio centro de tatuajes y piercings- _Me dijo enseñando su lengua en la cual había un piercing como en sus orejas- _Tengo cinco perforaciones en mis orejas y me haré uno en la nariz, quizá pienses que soy una persona rebelde y salvaje pero soy todo lo contrario- _Comenzó a reír levemente con su comentario y después me sonrió.

_-Me gustan tus piercings- _Sonreí mirando sus perforaciones.

_-Te haré una si quieres- _Me guiñó el ojo.

_-Me encantaría pero no me lo permitirían en mi oficio- _Dije con un tono triste, él lanzó la colilla del cigarro y yo le ofrecí de mi cerveza por alguna rara razón él no dudó en tomarla.

_-Mmm… ya veo…- _Le dio un sorbo a la cerveza y me la regresó.

_-¿Eres amigo de Luka?- _Le pregunte bebiendo la cerveza.

_-Pues soy amigo de su novio Gakupo, yo le hice un tatuaje en la espalda desde allí nos conocemos y pues ella me invitó- _Contó, me quede pensativa pues no sabía que Gakupo se había tatuado.

_-Vaya, no lo sabía- _Le hice un ademan con la mano para que se sentara junto a mí en la banca que había. Pasaron las horas y después de unas cervezas ambos estábamos ebrios y reíamos de cada estupidez que decíamos, sin que yo quisiera mis pies se posaron sobre sus piernas.

_-Rinny~ tus tacones me hacen daño…- _Canturreó.

_-__Entonces quítamelos__~ Hihihi~- _Reí estúpidamente moviendo de arriba hacia abajo mis pies.

_-__N-No los muevas…- _Avisó ebriamente mientras torpemente me quitaba los tacones lanzándolos al piso – _¿Sabes que más me molesta?- _Me pregunto mirándome sonrojado por la bebida.

_-_¿Qué cosa? Lenny_~-_ Canturreé tiernamente.

_-Este molesto vestido…-_ Respondió acercándose a mí.

-_¡Entonces puedes quitármelo! ~ Nadie nos vera~- _Canturreé sexymente alocando su cabello.

_-¡Rawwr! ~-_ Rugió.

* * *

Al amanecer sentí un gran dolor punzante en mi cabeza y algo pesado sobre mí, cuando miré mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y me sonroje al ver a aquel rubio posado sobre mi sin camiseta dejando ver sus múltiples tatuajes, instintivamente me fije que yo tuviera todo en su lugar para respirar aliviada, sólo no tenía mis tacones. Quería apartar a ese rubio de mi… pero se veía tan lindo durmiendo y más en mi pecho, toque mi nariz para verificar que no hubiera algún sangrado nasal por lo que estaba viendo.

_-Ehh… Rinny~-_ Canturreó despertando lentamente.

-_No me llames así- _Me levante cuando se quitó de encima y tomé mi tacones –_No me hiciste nada mientras dormía, ¿cierto?- _Pregunte furiosa.

_-Sólo te toque los pechos pero no más- _Eso me sobresalto y comencé a golpearlo -_¡E-Espera! ¡E-Era broma!- _Reía mientras lo golpeaba.

_-Que broma de mal gusto- _Rodé los ojos molesta –_Si me disculpas tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer- _Estaba por irme pero él me detuvo.

_-¿No quieres ir a tomar algo?- _Me pregunto nervioso tomándome del brazo, de un jalón yo me solté.

_-No, gracias- _Me volteé.

_-Por lo menos… ¿me podría dar tu número?- _Rodé los ojos molesta y le di mi número.

Subí a mi automóvil preocupaba de que algún accidente ocurriera en mi estado de ebriedad, gracias a Dios no pasó nada y entre a mi departamento y me di una ducha bien fría, cuando salí me puse una blusa azul cobalto junto a un short blanco y unos zapatos altos cobalto. Estaba por llamar a Luka pero no respondía, dos, tres, cuatro veces llamé y nada, opté por llamar de nuevo y Len contestó.

_-Hola…-_ Contestó el rubio.

_-¿Por qué tienes tú el celular de Luka?- _Respondí molesta.

_-Pues ella…-_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y me voy porque son las 2 AM JAJAJAJAJA y eso que empecé a escribir desde las 10 :C **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de esta historia de amor y drama… hagan sus sugerencias que responderé a todo bebes 7u7**

**-LovelySora.**


	2. Mal final

**ALWAYS**

* * *

**Regreso con otro capítulo de mi fanfic ;w; Always vengo a decirles que no sé qué me pasa tengo muchas ganas de escribirla y pues aquí está para todos ustedes uwu pero antes tengo que agradecer sus favs y follows 3**

**Canción recomendada: Ringa Linga – Taeyang**

* * *

Conduje de nuevo hasta la casa de mi amiga Luka, estaba preocupada pero a la vez jodia con sus resacas del diablo. Eso me dijo Len, que estaba tirada murmurando cosas raras mientras agonizaba de dolor. Me estacione y entre rápidamente a la casa encontrando a Len subiendo a Luka al sofá, habían aproximadamente otras cuatro personas tiradas y dos tratando de levantarse con la poca cordura que les quedaba, el olor a alcohol junto a cigarrillo y vomito me invadió dejándome asqueada.

_-Luka, despierta me cago en la puta- _Murmure enojada -_¡Despierta carajo!- _La zarandeé molesta.

_-¡No Rinny! ¡Tus pechos ya no crecen!- _Chilló con lágrimas haciéndome enfadar por lo dicho, el rubio se sonrojo.

_-Yo me largo- _Esa Luka ebria había logrado sacarme de mis casilla, tome mi bolso de mano _Louis Vuitton _blanco y camine hasta la puerta.

_-Espera no me dejes solo con una ebria- _Me dijo Len molesto, me gire y camine hasta él agachándome para quedar.

_-¿Y que se supone que yo haga?- _Respondí mientras suspiraba –_No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, tengo que ir a una comida con una amiga- _Me levanté.

_-Por lo menos llévame contigo- _Pidió.

_-Por favor, ni siquiera sabes comer con una cuchara- _Reí irónicamente

_-Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes…-_Susurró tomándome del mentón pero yo me solté, y lo llame 'Insolente' pero él me tomó de la muñeca sacándome de la casa de la pelirosa.

_-¿A dónde me llevas?- _Pregunte mientras él me jalaba la muñeca guiándome a quién sabe dónde.

_-Me has invitado, así que tengo que ir presentable- _Me guiñó el ojo.

_-Yo no te he invitado- _Trate de zafarme pero era imposible.

Llegamos a un centro e piercings y tatuajes, supuse que ese era allí donde él trabajaba, saludo a sus amigos que estaban totalmente tatuados. El lugar no me agrado para nada, caras de demonios pintadas en distintas partes… latas de pintura y patinetas… Caminamos hasta el fondo en donde había una puerta y entramos, era su departamento; las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo tinto con pegatinas gigantes de grafitis y tatuajes, Len entro al baño y yo me senté en el sofá mientras miraba todo su departamento.

Alrededor de unos diez minutos el rubio salió sin camiseta dejando ver su bien trabajo cuerpo lleno de tatuajes que lo hacían ver más sensual, me sonrojé cuando vi su bóxer más arriba que sus pantalones y me cubrí la cara indiscretamente con mi mano.

_-No sé porque te cubres cuando hay mucho que ver- _Se acercó a mí con una mirada arrogante y un tono de voz sensual.

_-N-No sé de qué hablas…-_ Trate de esconder mi sonrojo pero él me quito ambas manos y nos miramos varios segundos _–Será mejor que te apresures, no me gusta llegar tarde…-_Corté desviando la mirada.

Se vistió con una camisa blanca y un suéter demasiado largo –seguro y le llegaba hasta las rodillas- se puso un pantalón gastado claro y unas botas color mostaza. Subimos a mi automóvil sin decir nada hasta llegar a la agencia de modelos VOCALOID estacionando mi auto bajamos. Nos encaminamos por los pasillos lujosos muchas de las chicas no dejaban de mirar a Len lo cual me molestaba, él venía conmigo… malditas zorras. Caminamos hasta una puerta dora con las iniciales '_PD' _entrando allí me encuentro a Gumi modelando mientras un hombre la fotografiaba, cuando este terminó ella corrió a abrazarme y yo también lo hice.

_-Rinny-chan~- _Me abrazó.

-_Hola Gumi- _Salude sonriente observando a mi amiga de pies a cabeza, se veía hermosa modelando ese vestido blanco que empezaba con ramas y hojas verdes con colores azules y amarillo, tacones verdes luciendo su cabello.

Gumi, una de mis mejores amigas es la musa del gran diseñador de modas Piko Utatane o como su línea de ropa _'Piko's Dreams'_ Ella poseía un buen cuerpo, caderas y cintura marcadas, grandes pechos y largas y hermosas piernas, sin duda una de las mejores modelos de la compañía. Gumi se fue a sentar para la próxima sesión mientras la chica que se encargaba del maquillaje y los peinados; Miki la peinaba y maquillaba.

Nos sentamos en un sofá mientras Gumi se vestía, Len estaba muy pegado a mí y eso me gustaba… no quería que las demás chicas lo siguieran mucho menos lo miraran, no estaba enamorada yo no soy de las que se enamoran así. Piko me saco de mis pensamientos.

_-Me gusta el estilo de ambos- _Nos dijo –_Deberías considerar ser mi musa, Rin- _Bromeo bebiendo vodka.

_-No lo creo- _Bromeé, Len no dejaba de mirarme con el ceño fruncido –_Eres tan mandón que no creo sobrevivir contigo- _Reí levemente golpeando amable mente la rodilla de este –Que por cierto estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas al igual que yo-.

Mi otra mano estaba sobre mi pierna y Len la tomó entrelazándola yo me quede extrañada tanto como Piko quién bebió de un sorbo todo el vodka para asegurar que era verdad lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, cuando se le acabo la bebida se levantó por más botellas. Yo aún estaba en shock por lo que acababa de hacer, sentir sus manos era tan cálido mientras él jugaba con mis dedos pero al fin salí del shock y quite mi mano bruscamente.

_-¿Q-Qué te pasa?- _Exclamé sonrojada, pero él volteó la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Gumi salió del vestidor llamando la atención de todos; tenía una blusa blanca con lindos detalles, una falda color rosa claro que iba un poco debajo de los pechos con tres botones, sus tacones eran rosados como la falda junto a un moño pequeño color blanco, su cabello estaba atado en una pequeña coleta que caía de lado amarrado con moño rosado.

_-¡Pero que linda!- _Alagó Piko aplaudiendo.

_-¡Lo es!- _Lo apoyé.

-_¡Siempre es hermosa!- _En ese momento entró Gumo, el novio de Gumi quien corrió a abrazarlo.

_-Deberías hacer lo mismo conmigo…-_ Len me susurró provocativamente al oído y después me beso la mejilla.

_-Claro que no…-_ Le seguí el juego y luego mordí su oreja.

_-Bastante tenemos con Gumo y Gumi para que ustedes también tengan sexo aquí- _Piko llamó nuestra atención mientras nos extendía dos copas con vino _Viñamar, _sí que a ese Piko le gustan las cosas caras.

Por fin terminó la sesión de fotos y Gumi nos dijo que tendríamos que ir al salón del bufet donde servían deliciosos manjares, Len movía sus dedos desesperadamente y eso no pasó desapercibido para mí y pose mi mano sobre la de él suavemente, él me miro confundido y yo sólo le sonreí. Íbamos de camino yo aún no soltaba a Len y me acerque a su oído y susurré:

_-Más te vale que no hagas estupideces, no me avergüences- _Susurré molesta.

_-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como este-_Contesto confiado.

El salón era grande y había solo una mesa junto al bufet, nos sentamos y conversamos un rato mientras bebíamos vino hasta que Gumo llamo nuestra atención.

_-Tengo que contarles algo sobre… mi amorío con Gumi- _Hablo en un tono dulce.

_-¡Nos casaremos!- _Corto Gumi emocionada, yo me exalte y cubrí mi boca con mi mano. Len los miro indiferente mientras Piko se levantaba y aplaudía a los prometidos a lo que ellos se abrazaban y besaban.

_-¡Felicidades!- _Me levante y aplaudí sonriente.

Nos sentamos y nos sirvieron la comida que su olor extasiaba mis fosas nasales y hacia rugir mis tripas, comencé a comerlo y –casi- tengo un orgasmo al probar tal manjar.

Conversamos sobre algunos temas de nuestras vidas, Gumo contó sobre su empresa, Gumi comento que había quedado en tercer en el ranking de _Las modelos más guapa y sensuales 2015, _Piko hablo sobre su gira a Europa para presentar sus nuevas ideas de Primavera 2015 y yo dije de mi acenso a jefa de flota.

_-¿Y tú, Len-kun?- _Pregunto Gumi sonriente.

_-Pues yo tengo mi propio centro de tatuajes y piercings- _Dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, cuando lo escuche casi me ahogo con el vino y mis ojos se abrieron como los demás presentes.

-_¿Perdón?-_ Hablo Gumo.

_-Sí, hago tatuajes y piercings, también hago mascaras demoniacas y ese tipo de cosas- _Continuo.

Piko tenía un tic en su ojo derecho y nos miraba como bichos raros, ajá… nos sacó de la agencia.

_-¡¿Por qué tuviste que hablar?!- _Le grité.

_-¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo dije a lo que me dedico- _Se defendió. Casi le doy un puñetazo si no fuera porque respire y exhale, ese tipo… algún día me conocerá.

Subí al auto y cuando él estaba por entrar lo empuje hacia afuera.

_-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!- _Gritó.

_-Tu no subes, adiós- _Me despedí moviendo la mano por la ventana, pude observar por el retrovisor que él me levanto el dedo medio.

* * *

Estaba cepillando mi cabello mojado mientras gritaba por el teléfono con Luka en la otra línea reclamándome el por qué la había abandonado en su propia casa cuando estaba tirada en el suelo por la ebriedad, le grite y así estuvimos por quince largos minutos hasta que alguien llamó incesantemente la puerta. Colgué y fui a abrir observando que de quien se trataba era nada nada más y nada menos que de **él, **entró rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí tomándome de las muñecas bruscamente para luego acorralarme contra la pared.

_-Te arrepentirás de haberme abandonado así en aquel lugar- _Susurró cerca de mi boca.

-_¿Sabes cuanto miedo me provocas? Suéltame ahora, imbécil- _Le dije con un toque de sarcasmo y después trate de soltarme

_-Te haré arrepentirte de todo...-_ Besó mi mejilla y bajo hasta mi cuello oliendo el fino perfume de _Agata Ruiz._

_-Suéltame...-_ Estaba asustada, no sabia que hacer ese imbécil me dejo sin energía. De pronto se separo de mi y me jaló empujándome a la cama, yo por instinto me removí hacia atrás pero él saltó sobre mi quitándose el suéter y la camiseta _-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?!-_Le grité tratando de quitármelo de encima, lo golpeé pero él me tomó de los brazos y me besó... lo hizo tan rápido que ni siquiera puede percatarme e que su lengua estaba chocando con la mía provocando un sonrojo, cerré los ojos un poco y me deje llevar el sabor a menta de su boca me encanto y ambos seguimos un ritmo en circulo. Mis jadeos no pudieron esperar y salieron haciéndome sentir avergonzada, Len pasó sus dedos por mi cuello y yo lo hice por su cabello jugando mientras su cuerpo se pegaba cada vez más al mio.

_-No... espera, lo siento...-_ Se separó de mi dejando un fino hilo de saliva, agarró su suéter y camiseta sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

_-Deberías irte...-_ Le dije sin mirarlo, él por fin se vistió hasta la puerta pero regresó corriendo hasta mí para darme un beso rápido y después marcharse. Me sonrojé y a la vez me sentí triste ¿qué mierdas había hecho? las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas rosadas hasta morir por mi cuello.

* * *

**Can't nobody(8) aaahh maldita canción ;n; -Ai loviU 2NE1- aquí el segundo capítulo 7u7 wwoo vamos avanzando al lemmon seeeeh uwu espero que els guster dejen sus REVIEWS D: **

**-LovelySora**


	3. Vaya, Vaya

**.**

**ALWAYS**

**.**

**Hola! :'D lo siento, hoy también actualizare ''¡Eres mi mascota!'' enserio, perdón es que mis vicios son muy malos y difíciles de quitar :c y pues… cuando Lovely se envicia con algo, Lovely nunca lo deja… ¡NUNCA!**

**Canción recomendada: Sugar Free – T-ARA**

**Sin más que decir comencemos…**

**.**

La luz del día se asomó por las cortinas verde pálido de mis cortinas y no me importo porque yo aún seguía abrazando mis rodillas mientras miraba entretenidamente mis uñas –de los pies –pintadas de un lindo color amarillo, perdí la noción del tiempo mirándolas y llevaba aproximadamente quince minutos así; pero no me importo.

_-Ya vine, onee-san- _Saludo mi hermano Nero entrando al departamento. Nero era como mi 'sirvienta' siempre estuvo arreglando mis problemas de cocina, limpieza y hasta cuidado personal –Cabe mencionar que él fue quién pinto mis uñas –Era como si fuera una chica. Al ver que no conteste camino hasta mi cuarto y me miro extrañado -_¿Ocurre algo?- _Pregunto pero aun así conteste, se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Me miro varios segundos, me volvió a llamar y yo hice caso omiso de nuevo haciendo que este me tomara de los hombros y me movía.

_-¡Onee-chan! ¡Contéstame! ¡No te hagas pasar por una adolescente enamorada!- _Gritó. Levante la mirada molesta y me zafé de su agarre fuertemente.

_-¡Cállate y ve a preparar el desayuno! –_Me levante de la cama junto a un gruñido y camine hasta el baño.

Me mire en el espejo, que desagradable me veo. Los ojos los tenía hinchados y rojos, mis mejillas estaban rojas y mis labios secos; ojala y Nero no se haya dado cuenta. Abrí la llave del lavabo y moje mi rostro, el contacto con el agua fría tenso mi piel haciéndome sentir una corriente eléctrica y maldije todo. Me senté en el comedor esperando el desayuno como una niña pequeña y el olor de la comida invadió mis fosas nasales provocando un dolor en el estómago.

_-*¡Noona~! ¿Te gusta? ~-_ Me pregunto apuntando a su delantal que decía: ''I LOVE NOONA_~'' _Me quede estática.

_-¿Qué mierda es eso…?- _Pregunte con repugnancia.

_-¡Onee-chan! ¿No recuerdas que así te llamaba en Corea? Y tú me llamabas *dongseng~…- _Habló con nostalgia, es cierto, vivimos unos años en Corea del Sur junto a nuestra prima SeeU.

_-N-No recuerdo…- _Baje la mirada.

_-¿Enserio?- _Me pregunto algo exaltado –_Eres muy mala, onee-chan –_Lloriqueo.

_-Entonces, ¿Conseguiste trabajo en una librería?- _Cambie de tema mientras él servía los platos; había cocinadofilete de pollo con verduras y jugo de naranja.

_-Claro que no, era una tienda departamental- _Hablo con molestia.

_-Ya veo- _Comencé a comer –_Terminaste tu carrera de diseñador gráfico y trabajaras en una tienda departamental, vaya…- _Nero había decidido estudiar la carrera como diseñador gráfico, no es que fuera mala hermana pero yo le aconseje que buscara algo más porque casi no hay muchos empleos en esa carrera y si los hay; el sueldo es una mierda.

_-¿Cuándo me dejaras de molestar por eso?- _Levanto la mirada con molestia.

_-¿No quieres estudiar algo más? Yo te puedo ayudar con los pagos sabes…-_ Le dije.

_-Hermana no es necesario, estoy feliz de haber estudiado esta carrera-_ Casi me muero de la risa, pero era bueno manteniendo el poco orgullo que le quedaba al pobre.

_-Está bien… está bien…- _Traté de no ahogarme con la comida pues la risa me mataba.

_-Dejemos eso de lado y dime porque estaba triste-molesta hace unos momentos- _Deje de reírme y lo mire fijamente, su maldita risa arrogante mientras me pateaba levemente.

_-No estaba triste… ni molesta… -_Me apresure al comer para evitar esa… incómoda conversación.

_-Vamos Rilianne, te conozco muy bien. Veintitrés años juntos me hacen conocerte de pies a cabeza, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano- _Me siguió pateando levemente y me exigía que le contara, me levante y camine fuera del comedor.

_-N-Nada… enserio, me iré a… duchar…-_ Avisé llegando a mi habitación.

Agarré mi toalla y camine hasta el baño deteniéndome enfrente del espejo, me miré mientras las imágenes de la noche anterior invadieron mi mente apareciendo un sonrojo en mis mejillas. Inconscientemente pase mis dedos por mis labios y los acaricie unos segundos hasta que Nero tocó la puerta.

_-¿Hermana?- _Me llamó tocando la puerta.

_-Dime-_

-_Alguien te llamó, deberías ver quién es- _Abrió la puerta y me paso el celular.

-_Gracias- _Observe el aparato desbloqueándolo para así ver quien era esa persona.

_[6 Llamadas perdidas de Len] _

''_Mierda'' _Pensé. ¿Qué mierdas quería? ¿Acaso quería saber si me gusto lo de ayer? _''Rin, tú sabes que te gusto y mucho…'' _¿Por qué pensé eso? Debo estar un poco mal de la cabeza.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de que esos recuerdos se fueran, golpeé mis mejillas y me desvestí para entrar a la ducha. El agua caliente corría por la tina empañando el espejo, el tacto del agua erizó mi piel y una sensación de tranquilidad y paz se apodero de mí haciéndome suspirar mientras me hundía en el agua y en mis pensamientos… y sí, en mis pensamientos apareció _**él. **_Gruñí. Ese maldito, ¿Por qué no puedo sacármelo de la mente? Dios, me hace enfurecer como nadie lo hizo –Ni siquiera Nero lo había logrado –era tan molesto pensar en _**él.**_

Después de quince minutos en la ducha me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme. Este día opte por un estilo más urbano; me puse una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra junto unos shorts del mismo color y unas medias negras rasgadas con una camisa a cuadros tinta amarrada por mi cintura y me coloqué unos c_onverse _blancos de choclo.

Desordene mi cabello un poco y me puse unos lentes negros, salí de mi habitación y me senté en el sillón blanco y de cojines verdes y cafés. En eso, llegó Nero sentándose junto a mí

_-Hermana, ya dime porque estabas triste –_Me interrogo.

_-Ya te dije que nada –_Conteste molesta.

_-Sabes que te conozco, ¿o quieres que te recuerde la última vez que estuviste así? –_Advirtió, en cuanto dijo eso, lo mire con los ojos abiertos.

.

_**Julio 15, 2004.**_

_**Graduación de Secundaria.**_

Hoy será un gran día. El chico que tanto me gusta; Rinto Matsubara me ha invitado al baile de graduación, ¿Hay algo mejor que eso? Claro que no, definitivamente este será un gran día…

Me he colocado un vestido amarillo con detalles plateados junto a unos pequeños zapatos de tacón plateados, mi madre me puso un poco de maquillaje y este día, no usaría esas grandes gafas.

Mi padre me llevó en el auto y en la entrada del casino estaba Rinto con una mirada molesta y chocante, no me importo y lo tomé del brazo guiándolo hasta adentro. Bailamos un poco y después bebimos ponche.

_-Emm… espérame aquí, iré al baño- _Dijo algo cortante, aun así, yo asentí sonriendo.

Me senté en una de las sillas con el ponche en mis manos mientras la emoción me invadía ¿Y si se me declaraba? ¿Seriamos novios? Una sonrisa se mostró en mis labios, observe a varias parejas besándose mientras bailaban y me imagine a mí misma junto a Rinto.

Los minutos pasaron y Rinto no se veía por ningún lugar. Mire hacia los dos lados y suspire… ''_No volverá'' _me dije a mi misma escuchando como las ilusiones se rompían, me levante y camine hacia todos los lados, no me quería desesperar y hacer pensar a Rinto que soy una desesperada de primera. Ya era tarde y las personas ya se estaban retirando, camine hasta la salida y vi a Rinto detrás del casino…

_-Demonios, no la soporto. Hasta aquí termina esta estúpida apuesta –_Mi ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y di la vuelta… ignorando todo entre de nuevo al casino y habían unos cuantos chicos allí todavía…

''_**Se le ha corrido el rímel entre en medio de una fiesta'' **_

Deje que las lágrimas corrieran de mis ojos… me dolía el pecho y me sentía tan estúpida… me odie por un segundo creyendo que tendría por lo menos la pequeña oportunidad de gustarle a Rinto… que estúpida.

Cuando mis ojos se hincharon y dolían salí del casino… observando la peor imagen de todas…

Rinto estaba abrazando y besando a una chica rubia de coleta alta.

Las lágrimas fluyeron de nuevo llamando la atención de la chica quién se separó de los labios de Rinto.

_-Ignórala- _Susurró Rinto tomando de los labios a la chica.

Cuando llegué a casa me tumbe en mi cama derramando más y más lágrimas desagarrando mi garganta con cada grito de dolor.

_-Shh… -_Escuche a Nero entrar mientras se acercaba a mi cama –_Un cobarde no merece las lágrimas de una princesa… -_ Susurró abrazándome fuertemente haciendo que las lágrimas corrieran aún más.

.

_-Es enserio…- _Cogí mi laptop tratando de evadir ese tema.

_-¿Es por un hombre verdad?- _Me interrogó.

_-Ya te dije que no –_Rodé los ojos molesta.

_-Vamos Onee-chan, yo lo sé…-_ Siguió Molestando.

_-¿Quieres callarte?- _Respondí enojada y en eso mi celular empezó a sonar, sin fijarme en el número contesté.

_[¿Qué mierda vas a esperar para contestarme?] _Me dijo Len provocando que yo saltara del sillón y corriera a mi habitación.

_[¿Qué es lo que quieres?] _Contesté algo enojada.

_[Lo de ayer…] _No termino la frase pues yo lo corte.

_[Sólo olvidémonos de eso, ¿Está bien? No pasó nada entre nosotros] _Quizá eso haya sonado muy cortante pero… yo no quería nada serio con él.

_[¿Está… bien?] _Afirmó algo confundido.

_[Sí, olvídalo todo, adiós] _Colgué y enseguida recibí una nueva llamada.

_[¿Hola?]_ Atendí la llamada.

_[Rinny~] _Enseguida reconocí esa voz.

_[Meiko, ¿Qué pasa?] _Salude.

_[Rinny~ Prepárate que iré a tu departamento en unos quince minutos] _Avisó yo me confundí, ¿A dónde quería ir? Demonios.

_[E-Está bien pero, ¿a dónde me llevaras?] _Pregunte.

_[Tú sólo estate lista] _Colgó lo que hizo que yo me confundiera aún más.

.

Me senté a esperar y Nero ya se había marchado, suspire y suspire y sólo podía pensar en _**él**_... ¡Rin Kagamine! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Desde cuándo un muerto de hambre como él se apodera de ti? Mierda, si fuera por mí ya le estuviera besando los pies. Atrapada en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que Meiko ya estaba adentro tomando café.

_-Hola Rinny~-_ Saludo.

_-¿Cuándo entraste?- _Pregunte exaltada.

_-Hace unos minutos, toqué pero me ignoraste. Así que abrí la puerta que por suerte estaba abierta- _Le dio un sorbo a su café.

_-Bien…- _Asentí confundida –_¿Y a dónde quieres ir?- _Pregunte acomodándome en el sillón.

_-Ya lo verás… -_Me tomo de la muñeca y me saco del departamento llevándome hasta su coche.

_-Dime…- _Pregunte frustrada.

_-¡Que esperes!- _Me gritó.

Yo asentí asustada y me coloque el cinturón de seguridad porque estar con Meiko en el auto era… muy peligroso.

Cuando por fin llegamos bajamos y entramos a un pequeño depósito de algún tipo de ventas o que se yo, en el fondo escuche música de rap me removí los lentes y mire que estábamos en…

¡EN EL CENTRO DE TATUAJES Y PIERCINGS DE LEN! Maldije cuantas veces pude y trate de salir sin que Meiko lo notara pero…

_-¿A dónde crees que vas enana?- _Un molesto Len me tomó del brazo realmente enfadado.

_-¿A quién llamas enana?- _Respondí ofendida.

_-¿A quién más? Enana arpía- _Su mirada se hizo más molesta y su fuerza incremento lastimándome el brazo.

_-Suéltame… me duele… -Me queje tratando de soltarme._

_-¿Se conocen?- _Meiko nos miró confundida.

Mal final…

.

**¿Hola? Bueno aquí acabo de terminar este capítulo más creo que luego terminare el otro capítulo de ¡Eres de mi mascota! Es que ahora realmente no tengo tiempo de escribir ni mucho menos estar en la compu :c mañana me iré de vacaciones con la familia uwu así que… ¡Hasta mi regreso actualizare! –Válido para todos los fics de LovelySora –Así es bebés nos veremos luego.**

**LovelySora.**


End file.
